Recently, for preventing global warming, the amount of CO2 released into atmosphere is required to be reduced. Therefore, there is a suggestion of a solar system using a pn-junction type silicon-based solar battery as one embodiment of electronic devices. However, since a silicon-based solar battery is produced by using as a raw material a material selected from monocrystalline silicon, polycrystalline silicon and amorphous silicon, its production needs a high-temperature process and a high-vacuum process.
In contrast, in the case of an organic film solar battery having an active layer using a polymer compound, a high-temperature process and a high-vacuum process used in the production process of the silicon-based solar battery can be omitted, and the organic film solar battery can be possibly produced at low cost only by a coating process, thus is attracting attention. As the polymer compound used in the organic film solar battery, a polymer compound composed of a structural unit (A) and a structural unit (B) shown below is proposed (non-patent document 1).
